Roy's Revenge Begins
by RoyLovesWally
Summary: The sequel to Wally plus Nail Polish equals Unhappy Roy, a two chapter story. First chapter will be his revenge on Wally. Then boy wonder will come next.
1. This is PLASTIC! EVERYTHINGS PLASTIC!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own YJ and if I did I doubt it would be allowed on the kiddy network with the changes I would make XD!

**A/N**: This is the sequal to Wally plus Nail Polish equals Unhappy Roy, a two chapter story first one will be his revenge on Wally. The second one might take longer since it hard to think of how to get back at boy wonder. (If anyone has an idea don't be afraid to message me and I'll make sure to give you credit for the help and idea of chapter two.)**This is BoyXBoy story so if no likey then no reading. **Enjoy to those who do. Oh yeah there is a few cuse words in this too.

**Summary**: Roy has an evil idea on how to get back at his boyfriend. Just mess with the one thing Wally loves more then Roy.

**Roy Revenge Begins **

**Ch. 1: This is PLASTIC! EVERYTHINGS PLASTIC!**

Granted it took Roy awhile to think of a way to get back at his boyfriend for the nail polish stunt he pulled on him three months ago, but he finally came up with the perfect plan. No it wasn't droping a water balloon on him that would be lame, putting make-up on him wouldn't work either since Wally was such a light sleeper, but he had a better idea then both put together. There was one thing he could do the only risk was Wally may kill him, mess with the one thing Wally loves more then Roy. FOOD!

Roy never committed to something (except for Wally ofcourse) like he committed to this plan before, he had to make sure this was completely fool proof. Not only did he have to worry about his apartment but there was also the cave, Wally's house, and his Aunt and Uncle's house that needed to be set up, and oh don't foreget he had to convince the people who lived there to let him do it. The cave was easy most the the residents (M'gann and Connor) agreed to his so called prank/revenge, and surprisingly so did Wally's parents when they found out what their son did to him. The only one he had trouble with was Uncle Barry who wasn't to thrilled about someone messing with his kitchen, THANK GOD for Aunt Iris. She was able to talk Barry into it by stating that this would be a good life lesson about karma for Wally.

Roy was able to gather up everything he needed and had enough for all four places. Fortunately for him everyone (except for Wally and boy wonder ofcourse(wow I kind of did that twice minus boy wonder ofcourse)) agreed to help him out, all he needed to do was drop off the matrials. Now for the hard part, he needed Wally away from all four homes at the same time for atleast an hour or so to give everyone enough time to set up. Kaldur decided he could help out by taking both Wally and Robin to the movies for a lil bit on Saturday since they were given a break that weekend. Oh and Saturday couldn't get there fast enough for him either.

The three boys came back from their movie discussing who was hotter and what the best part was. As soon as they got into the cave however Wally disappered heading straight to his room, the kitchen. He notice something strange, M'gann did't have any cookies out and she ALWAYS made cookies. He figured that Connor ate the all and didn't share , 'What a hog' Wally thought. Well since there wasn't any cookies he decided just to grab the nearest food substance there was which was an apple. Being a speedster he never slowed down(espiscially when he eats), he didn't notice the how light the apple was until he took a bit. "OWWWWWW! WHAT THE HELL! This is PLASTIC! I think I have a loose tooth now, better becareful next time and tell the idoit who put fake fruit on the counter to warn a guy... and to pay for my dentist bill." Throwing the apple behind him, he went to the fridge and grab the ice cream. Opened it and there was nothing in there, 'I guess I put an empty carten back again.' but soon he started to to notice not only was the ice cream empty but everything in the cave was also empty. After turnig the cave upside down he went home and discovered everthing in the kitchen was either fake or empty and the same at his aunt and uncle's place. There was only one place left for him to go, Roy's apartment.

Roy heard rapid knocking at his door and knew exactly who it was, his little red head. Roy open the door but before he could say anything Wally was already around him in the kitchen going threw everything. " WHAT THE HELL, DUDE!" Wally screamed. Roy chuckled a little bit heading towards the kitchen asking, "Whats wrong, having problems finding anything?" "Yeah dude everythi.." Before he finnished his sentence it suddenly dawn on him about whats going on. "ROY YOU DID THIS DIDN'T YOU!" Wally yelled pointing an accussing finger at Roy. "And what if I did its not like I painted your nails pink and took pictures giving it to almost every super hero on earth," He manged to say that without yelling but couldn't hide his smirk when he saw his boyfriend face. Wally huffed and said, "That is totally different." Roy raised an eyebrow, "How so?" "Because... It just is... I mean going for my food, really Roy really." Suddenly Roy was taken aback by what he was seeing, tears yes tears were begining to run down Wallys face. Guilt was taking over and the next thing he knew he had his little red head in his arms hugging him tightly. "Look man I'm sorry really I am, but I had to get back at you for the nail polish thing." Wally didnt saying anything which mad Roy feel even worse. After a few minutes hugging Roy finnally said, "How about I order pizza and get your favorite, EVERYTHING except for anchovies no anchovies. Ok?" Kissing the top of wally's head as he lets go of his little red head, so Roy could go back to his room to grab his wallet and to order the pizzas missing the evil grin on his boyfriends face as he walked away. "Fake crying. Works everytime." Wally said to him before following Roy to his room.

**Thank you for reading and if you like this story don't forget to check out my profile. I post up what I'm working on up there. Stop by and see whats coming next and if your interested in any of them. **

**Please review oh and please help me with Roy's revenge on Robin I can't think of any good ideas for him and don't worry I will give you credit if you help (plus a cookie).**


	2. Pink is SOOOO Your Color

**Disclaimer**: I do not own YJ and if I did I doubt it would be allowed on the kiddy network with the changes I would make XD!

**A/N**: Chapter two is mainly between Roy and Robin. **This is BoyXBoy story so if no likey then no reading. **Enjoy to those who do. Umm I'm having a cusing moment in this ^^' sorry. So yes there is swering fair warning to those whose ears (well eyes) may burn from reading this so no likey bad words then no read. Got it

**Summary**: What a better way to get back at Robin then switching all his costumes back to the old ones (green booty shorts one). But thats not all Roys does to Robin.

* * *

**Roy Revenge Begins **

**Ch. 2: Pink is SOOOO Your Color**

Roy felt bad after his revenge on his boyfriend (Roy your wimp man up), but he couldn't wait to get back at Robin. The only issue was that its was a lot harder to prank Robin then anyone else on the team or league (except Batman). "Babe will you pleeeeeeeaaaase help me come up with a way to get back at Robin?" Roy wined to Wally. Wally's face went from mindlessly happy to shock to scared shitless all in 3 seconds. "HELL NO!" Roy was quite taken aback by that reaction he thought his little red head would be all over the idea of pranking Robin. "Well, why not?" he asked. Wally simply replied, "Pranking you was easy, no offense..." "Offense taken" Roy huffed. "... but Robin is on a different playing feild. Not only is it impossible to prank him but he'll get you back million times wrose. Trust me I still have nightmares on what he did to me the first and last time I pranked him. So not worth it Roy." Roy was tempted to ask Wally what Robn did to him but before he could his little red head had already sped away.

'If his boyfriend wasn't going to help then who will' Roy thought as he walked into the cave looking for any willing helpers. He soon found himself in the kitchen with M'gann who just got done with her thirteenth batch of cookies that day."Oh, Roy are you here to meet Wally? He doesn't seem to be here yet, How about you take a cookie and wait for him on the couch." M'gann said offering him a cookie. He took one cookie to be nice (especially if he wanted her help) and replied, "No, I didn't come to see Wally. I came to see if anyone will help me out with something." "Help, What kind of help do you need?" Roy thought about it for a second not sure if he should asked her but what the hell he needed help. "I need help with my revenge on Robin." A squeak was heard from the green skin girl who quickly without say a word turn away down the hall far away from Roy as possible. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" He yelled throwing his arms up in frustration.

He gaved up on anyone else for help after being denied and warned not to do it by Artemis, Kaldur, Connor, and even Batman. After leaving the cave he went back home still clueless of what to do. No matter how many people warn him, he still wanted revenge if it was the last thing he ever did (which Robin probaly will make sure it is). As soon as he walked into his apartment he headed straight for his room but stoped when he noticed something strange sitting in his living room. There was a box sitting on his coffee table with a letter saying, "Hope this helps -Anonymous Sender." He knew who it was from it wasn't hard to figure it out, but if they were helping now then he knew that they came up with the only one way to get back at Robin and it was in this box. Roy slowly opened the box and a grin formed from ear to ear on his face, yes this was going to work.

"Team suit up and meet in briefing room in ten." announced Batman over the intercom. The team rushed to their rooms in the cave to get ready, except for the few who were already ready and were heading for the briefing room. Robin ran to his room, opened his closet, but quickly stoped in his track at what he just discovered. In his closest was his costume but it wasn't the one he was pose to wear, it was his original Robin costume. Except for one style change, this one was pink. He ran all over his room searching every spot he stashed a spar costume but all were missing. Robin was flabbergasted by what he found, not only did someone replace all his costume they were able to do it without him knowing about it. There was no way he was going on a mission dressed in that.

Robin shows up in the briefing room in his civies trying to act as nonchalants as possible, which was hard as everyone was looking at him like he losted his mind. Batman gaved Robin his bat-glare and said, "Why ... never mind I dont want to hear it go change." Robin opened his mouth to speek but before he could Batman raised his voice a lil louder,"I told you to go change now!" Robin stood there for a second but ran when he heard "GO!" like he never heard before. After a few minutes he returned sporting his new/old costume causing the room to go from quiet to roaring with laughter. But that didn't last long when Robin and Batman gave a combined bat-glare returning the room to it original state before he showed up. Batman returned his attention to Robin, "Where is you normal costume and what are you wearing?" Robin look down at the floor as he replied, "This is the only one I could find, all my other ones have went missing. That is why I showed up in my civies." He was able to look up by the end but still couldn't look him in the eyes. Batman stood there for a few minutes contemplating on what he should do when he finally said, "I have no other choice but to sit Robin out of this mission due to the circumstances. Robin you are dismissed, go back to your room and change." Robin nod his head and quickly turn toward his room.

Robin wanted to get back as soon as possible but it was already to late since everyone saw him in it in the briefing room. On the way back he was trying to think who could be stupid enough to prank boy wonder. Wally... no after last time Robin knew he would never try it again, but so did everyone else. So who could have done it? He was about to give up for now until he saw a familiar figure standing next to his door. Roy looked up with a grin and proudly said, "Nice booty shorts Rob. Pink is soooo your color."

* * *

**THE END**

**Thank you SpeedIronDetective32** and **Lillianna Rider** for the reviews and helping with the second chapter it was all thanks to you two I was able to get this done. I sent your cookies out in the mail I hope you enjoy them.^^ But no really thank you so much for the help again I really hoped ya'll liked it.

**Please review I love to know what you thought about the story.**

***Thank you for reading and if you like this story don't forget to check out my profile. I post up what I'm working on up there. Stop by and see whats coming next and if your interested in any of them. ***


End file.
